


【EC】Telephone

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Hamburger [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Sugar daddy Charles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *Sugar Daddy查注意*年长总裁查注意简介：想象一下年轻气盛的艾瑞克在被包养的情况下还到处野，被糖爸爸查尔斯当场抓到的修罗场一定会有趣——大概。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Hamburger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672426
Kudos: 13





	【EC】Telephone

～*～

"Hello?hello,baby?"

震耳欲聋的音乐和缭乱昏暗的灯光让艾瑞克•兰谢尔有些烦躁。二十三秒前，有人给他打了个电话，因为相对音乐声，铃声实在太小了，他没有接到——这是借口，他开了振动。

他正玩的得起劲呢，要不是看到未接来电的备注名，他可不会找一个稍微安静一点的地方回拨。

“刚刚是你在打电话吗？可我好像没听见，”艾瑞克把电话故意拿到舞池附近，一会又拉回耳边，“我在夜店里面嗨着，没法接你电话！”

不知道是因为酒精还是烟草，反正他完全听不见电话那头是在说些什么复杂的事情，管他呢，他大概是有些不耐烦，管他呢！他才不在乎。

“你说什么？”艾瑞克有真的想要听清楚电话那头在说什么，“噢……你要亲自来找我？”

这可算不上威胁，“抱歉我现在不能给你答复，我真的很忙，没空。”他草率地挂断电话，差点把它丢进酒杯里浸泡，有事稍后再说。

艾瑞克听见有人在叫他的名字，估计是叫他回去玩接吻游戏，他虽然对打赌一样随便献吻没太大兴趣，但是看其他人玩嗨倒是非常有趣。

“噢！艾瑞克！妈妈叫你回家睡觉了吗？”他刚一回座，一个分不清到底叫汤米还是汤姆的混蛋就搂着一个姑娘打他的趣。

“你肯定猜错！我赌是那个老男人吧？”另一个留刘海的小哥说，“兰谢尔夫人可不知道你到这来。”

“她以为我在朋友家熬夜准备考试，”艾瑞克耸肩，“你猜的这么准。”

“那可是，米兰达曾说她是吉普赛人，”他亲了一口旁边的卷发女友，“当然这是玩笑。”

“继续继续！”暂称他汤姆说，“下一个到你了，等你好久了，艾瑞克！”

“你们可别玩我，”艾瑞克佯作不高兴的样子，“我记得我走的时候刚轮到杰克森，离我还有好一会呢。”

“不会，我们玩得可快了，”汤姆捶了他肩膀，“刚好到你，赶紧的！”

肯定还没轮到他，艾瑞克可很清楚这一点。

但他不介意玩玩游戏。

不就是把美元图案的厚糯米纸咬在嘴里，让下一个人用嘴来扯断？下一个扯断上一个留下的长度，直到下一个在你嘴里一点都找不出来，喝口酒重新开一轮。——玩大的话，就是当众接吻的戏码。

这还不算是什么最糟糕的游戏，至少艾瑞克这么觉得，更何况作为开头的，不用着急会被不喜欢的对象舌吻。他满不在乎地把一张墨绿色的“美钞”咬住，糯米有些黏住他湿润的嘴唇，但不严重，他面向邻座的下一位，朝他有些挑衅地看。

下一位中了套路，扯断的时候，剩下的长度基本上确定了他和再下一位的接吻。大家发出激烈的呼声，而他显然乐意如此。

重开一轮，艾瑞克跟所有人一起喝了一口酒。

他们这桌人不是很多，兜兜转转很快又回到了艾瑞克这，但这一次他是要去咬住对方残余糖纸长度的那个了，他略微犹豫了一下，这个长度真的很危险，但他并不讨厌这个上位。

于是他嬉笑一下，凑身准备去展开这个吻。

人们已经开始大叫了，作为那个一向较为保守的担当，他的吻一直都受人瞩目，就在他要吻下去的时候，他那该死的手机响了。

没有铃声，舞池和酒吧音乐这么吵，他可听不见铃声，手机振动的效果让他的热情瞬间冷了下去，怒气却直线上升。

看到艾瑞克烦躁地拿出手机，汤姆发出一声扫兴的嘘声，但艾瑞克只是瞪了他一眼，起身准备跟打电话的人鱼死网破算了。

“抱歉了，兄弟们，我又得离开会了。”艾瑞克深呼吸"，这次他准备好好跟对方扯清。

“那家伙等不及你搞他了，哈！”

“‘搞定’他再回来吧！”

不远处有人难堪地一边穿梭在拥挤火热的人群之间，一边点开手机拨号盘，正准备给那家伙下个最后通碟，忽然，有人忽然起身，把他撞个正着。

他与这里格格不入，他的新西装散发着寡淡的古龙水味，并不太立体的鼻梁两侧有一双异常蓝的眼睛，炽白的灯闪过的时候异常的透明。

刚刚起身还没走出去的艾瑞克，被夺命连环call的对象撞到了。艾瑞克迅速反应过来，扶着对方让他站稳，“下次我请，今天我先走一步。”他把剩下的酒喝完以示敬意，带着男人直接往外面走。

“泽维尔先生，好运气。”他在他耳边恨恨说，泽维尔先生摇摇头，抬起眼目光跟他接触了几秒钟，让他有些手足无措。

“怎么不继续叫我baby？”语气不和。

他挣脱艾瑞克的手，眼神让他有一种不怒自威的气势，这让艾瑞克一瞬间有点被吓住：“你怎么找到我的？”

“你周一是不是接受了我今晚的邀约？”泽维尔的语气并不是审讯，但艾瑞克感觉像极了。

他可没法死皮赖脸地耍赖，“是，我是接受了，”艾瑞克揉揉鼻子，“但没说今晚几点。”

泽维尔先生皱眉头的时候牵出一道额头的皱纹，“还有三十六分钟，明天凌晨。”他尽量不让这听起来像反讽。

“好吧，我可不是辩论队的。——你忘记了我们在冷战？”艾瑞克好心地提醒他，微笑得又假又冷，“你亲口说‘我不需要你’，那就不要再找我跟你上床。”

“我今晚不是要跟你上床，”泽维尔平时的音量小得太有修养，为了让艾瑞克听起他只得很用力，“你知道我工作很忙，只有晚上才有点时间空出来！”

周围有人在看戏，这让艾瑞克很不乐意，于是他推着泽维尔继续往外走，“之前我不该贬低你，但我不是有意的，是我近段时间压力太大了，我并不是——”他倒是任由艾瑞克推着他的肩膀，因为他注意力都用在解释上。

艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，这个比他矮半头的男人因为用力而脸胀红，额头上还冒了一层汗，想必在这地方西装三件套让他热得不行。这让他感到好笑，又感到想要把这个有点笨拙的男人生吞入腹。

“就算要道歉也等到安静点的地方，查尔斯，”艾瑞克把他带出酒吧，“真不敢相信一个上市公司的老板居然不懂得把控谈判时机。”他嘀咕。

回到街道上时，查尔斯耳朵已经通红了，不知道是被过响的音乐震得充血，还是因为自己说话太用力，也许两者都有，他只能不停摸耳朵缓解。

他很诱人，但是考虑到多方因素，艾瑞克觉得最好不要再跟这个男人藕断丝连了。他的确为了追求乐趣答应了查尔斯的提议，跟他保持着这段利益关系，但这不代表他可以接受人格侮辱。

艾瑞克转身要走，被查尔斯叫住。

“艾瑞克！”查尔斯抓住他的小臂，“我知道你不愿意听我说话，你觉得我总是说些大话、套话，但是这一次不是的。”

“已经完了，查尔斯，要是你想找我再来一次美好夜晚，出于对你还清我学费贷款的感激，我很乐意，”艾瑞克从口袋里的烟盒里拿出一根烟，点燃叼进嘴里，“但别再玩这种感情游戏了。”

“我没有在玩你！”烦躁的查尔斯去捋他的头发，越捋越乱糟糟，不经意露出一缕白发。

看来还真是压力太大，艾瑞克想，他也才三十出头，绝对算不上老龄。

艾瑞克抽了一口，吐烟的时候瞄到查尔斯的能够说话的眼神。他知道查尔斯对他的提议有所动摇，但那很少，大概是考虑了一瞬间，然后在下秒否决。

“我并不依赖你，泽维尔，我不靠你活着，之前是，现在也是，你就不要再——”

“艾瑞克，但我我依赖你。”

他并不是抢着说这句话的打断艾瑞克的，事实上他说的时候，语气很慢又很轻，顶着一副无奈的面孔，就好像对事情充满歉意。

“我爱你，我需要你留在我身边，”查尔斯习惯性地在无语的空隙补充他的发言，但这次他语无伦次，“那样我……会轻松一点，就……不至于被那群不讲理的人弄疯。”

“我不是个解压道具。”艾瑞克隐瞒他的触动和情绪，因为他想知道他究竟还能在查尔斯这得到多少他想要的甜头。

“看来我一番话直接让你怀疑了我的感情，我的错，”查尔斯努力地说，“我向你道歉，但我希望你能理解我这一次，好吗？”

查尔斯这样的人物，放在以往，平凡普通艾瑞克会觉得生活里绝不会出现他的，偶尔会在电视节目上或者新一期的《财富》上匆匆扫过一眼，但是又与他何关？他一辈子都没对方一天赚的钱多，更何况人家一出生就自带金汤匙。

这是很奇怪的，当你遇到这种人时，第一反应其实也只是普通的直觉，无论他多有名气、多有钱，不熟或者不在乎的人眼里屁都不是。正巧艾瑞克就是这样，他并不在乎查尔斯的钱和地位，只是单纯考虑到查尔斯很棒。

你懂的，就是各个方面。

所以这就意味着，艾瑞克不会为了钱而说“抱歉”，更不会低声下气地讨好人，这很奇怪，一开始艾瑞克确实是跟查尔斯达成了协议，但实际上艾瑞克的态度是：你愿意给我钱，那挺好，不给我也不在乎，无所谓。

泽维尔先生因为因为平时工作太忙，而缺少时间去打理感情，处理各式各样的感情纠纷，为了和平地享受爱情与其附带产物，不得不选择了金钱关系，一开始没有任何问题，金钱换取了陪伴，但现如今，他被完全困住了。

当艾瑞克听到查尔斯表白时，他惊喜之余还觉得有些好笑，毕竟他眼里，这实在是有些意料之外——兄弟，那可是查尔斯•泽维尔。

“也许你觉得我夸张，查尔斯，”艾瑞克靠近了些，“小题大做之类的——但我有我的底线。”

“是的，抱歉，”他干巴巴地说，舒了口气，大概是敏锐地察觉到了和解的气氛，“我知道，我平时不会那样的。”

那可是查尔斯•泽维尔！

你自己只是一个大街上的普通人。

那又怎么样？艾瑞克在手指间抖了抖烟灰，寻思着自己也没有做过什么有愧于天地良心的事情，凭什么不能跟查尔斯平等地相爱？

也许查尔斯是真的在乎他的，他那么挑剔，据说上次去酒吧还是四年以前的时候，居然穿着正装就闯进来，八成是从会议里下来，或者刚下飞机。

他跟查尔斯还有一些可能性。

“你说过，如果我抽烟你就不会吻我。”

他没留神去管理表情，玩笑似的一挑眉，既然他选择暂时继续他们的关系，那他就要遵守他们之前的协定，因此，艾瑞克准备把还剩着的半条烟掷进不远处的垃圾桶里，可这时候，他的下颌被带住，不得不让他接受一个突如其来的吻。

艾瑞克没拿稳他的香烟，很不好意思地掉在地上，他被查尔斯吻着，不算激烈但却没有胆怯，考虑到还在大街上，这一吻并没有持续多久。

“去他的。”查尔斯大概是在自讽。

  
～*～

Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station.（和你在一起时我感觉自己像住在中央车站的的流浪汉一样可怜。）

Tonight I'm not. (但今晚不会了。)

在星期六的深夜的街区小道上——更准确的说法是星期天的凌晨，是很难给这位因为感情上吃瘪的气急败坏绅士找到一个合适的位置来寻欢作乐的。

从娱乐新闻上搜搜查尔斯•泽维尔的风流史，说他是位有节操的花花公子也不为过。然而现在他却为一个小家伙甘心被推进一条静谧的巷子里，外面车道时不时还能冲过几辆车，人行道却是已经无人在凌晨一两点晃荡。

查尔斯挺爱干净，他的教养原本不会允许他自己拥有一次肮脏下流的暗巷性爱，但是今晚他愿意为了他乖张的爱人破戒，他很愿意——他被故意咬破嘴唇，只能腹诽着白天的麻烦；他被弄乱了头发，脑袋磕在坚硬冰凉的墙面；他心疼了下他那双难洗的麂皮鞋，因为他们在胡乱摸索对方的时候，艾瑞克不小心踩到了它。

路灯把艾瑞克留在光亮之中，而阴影把查尔斯的身体隐没。当艾瑞克最终解开他的西裤扣子时，他已经不敢想象如果被人拍照放到网上，公司的股票会跌到什么绝望的程度，但是欲望让他无法自制地蹬开了他的裤子。

“嗨，记得动作轻点。”查尔斯把手臂搭在艾瑞克的肩膀上面，在意地提醒道。

假设查尔斯没有被电话那头吵闹的酒吧背景乐气得不行，没有傻乎乎地找到酒吧里来，艾瑞克也准备好了要跟他度过最后的夜晚，分手炮之类的，反正那天他答应查尔斯时他们的眼神交流就表明了这一点，因此性爱根本不是状况外。

在查尔斯的要求下，艾瑞克再没留过指甲，他的指甲剪到根部，细心地用锉刀磨平尖锐处。这是有目的的，比如现在，当他把中指慢慢插进查尔斯的后穴里时，不用担心任何事故，只要观赏对方细腻的表情变化，从羞愤到快乐，仅需指头几下小幅度的抽动。

查尔斯永远不会知道他有多可爱，很可惜这个世界还没有共享视角的科技，不能让他看到自己在性事中的模样，否则艾瑞克一定很乐意让查尔斯看看自己的样子，那张能说会道的嘴轻轻吐息的时候是怎样的诱人采撷，又担忧地咬住下唇不放，生怕发出的声音惹人注目。

艾瑞克去吻查尔斯，他很努力地不让自己的欲望表现得那么强烈，于是缓缓地像只小猫一样去舔他的嘴角，妄图骗他重新张开双唇，而这奏效了，但迎接查尔斯的是湿漉的吻。

后庭让人神经末梢触动的刺激让查尔斯呼吸急促起来，他的双臂牢牢扣住艾瑞克，仿佛那就是他立足唯一的依靠，而不是重力。

之前胡乱触摸对方时，查尔斯的领带被他自己扯开了，衬衫也开了几粒扣子，腹部袒露在外面，凉飕飕的，倒是很合时宜地给空闲的那只手摸到前胸开了路。查尔斯在突然间的捏扯之下轻颤了一下，肌肉绷得很紧。

艾瑞克略微施力用拇指和食指揉搓着左胸的那颗小果子，很快就让它坚挺起来。他关注着查尔斯的面部表情，显然后面的抽动和前面的揉捏，双重的刺激让查尔斯状态不能再好。

不知道是不是幻觉，查尔斯似乎能在艾瑞克的耳后闻到柑橘和皮革的香味，也许那是他的须后水吧。那是他上次从他家拿错的那款须后水的味道，这个笨蛋。

查尔斯偷偷笑了一下，这时候艾瑞克忽然把他的一条腿抬起，搭在自己的腰上，“等等，你……”查尔斯想起来那个。

“也理解我这一次吧。”他亲了一下查尔斯的脸颊，这真让人无力招架。

“下不为例。”查尔斯没底气地说。

他三下两下就松开了皮带，拉链拉开时，裤子掉到了低腰位置，查尔斯在想像背后看时的风光，鬼知道他多爱艾瑞克的腰部线条。他把阴茎从内裤里掏出来，已经半硬了，略略撸动两下，他把它抵在了查尔斯的洞口，小心地戳了进去。

“慢一点……”查尔斯皱起眉头，不经意用手肘捶了下他的背。

艾瑞克也很想慢一点，他可不想弄伤没准明天就要上电视采访的总裁大人让他尴尬，当然更重要的是他爱查尔斯，没有伤害爱人的怪癖。他的真心天地可鉴，但是查尔斯后面不够争气，他已经够慢了，但是还是太艰难。

如果不是疲劳乏力，查尔斯还能更紧一些，“我在配合你了，”他整个脑袋垂在对方肩膀上，“操……随你怎么样了。”

很快他会知道这句话是很傻的。得到批准之后艾瑞克就放肆了，他干脆地把自己剩余的长度一口气插了进去，查尔斯的后穴口胀不能再扩张了，“你不是觉得说脏话很粗鲁吗？”艾瑞克不忘抓把柄。

“呜……”查尔斯不想回答这个问题，他感觉自己脱力了，只能忍受着后穴被冲开的满胀和充盈，对艾瑞克精神上小声反怼。

艾瑞克轻笑一声，开始在后穴小小地抽插起来，真是难得的一个屁股，这里面又湿又滑，温润潮热，不给钱他也愿意上，稳赚不赔的生意谁不愿意做呢？艾瑞克真搞不懂查尔斯为什么要把关系隔离在真情实感之外，还用一串金链子封起来。

“啊……慢……慢一点。”查尔斯把脸藏进艾瑞克的肩坎里，在小巷里做出这种事实在愧于见光。

“已经很慢了，”艾瑞克觉得查尔斯是个很难满足的人，“你需要对比才知道。”

后穴抽插的速度猛地快了起来，让查尔斯暗自惊呼着，艾瑞克把他支撑着的另一条腿也盘上了腰，上身把他狠狠压到了墙上，托着他的臀部狠狠地干他，他从来不是什么精致主义者，对他来说这就是上道。

快速的抽插磨过前列腺，使得这位绅士凌乱不堪，失去了对语言的组织能力，脑部的电流一阵接一阵，高潮的讯号似乎就在即刻，“我要到了……”他语句颤抖——这时候，艾瑞克却放缓了速度，用力顶着他，把他狠狠钉在墙上。

“不……”查尔斯败给了“还差一点”的感觉，艾瑞克这么玩，他真的要死了。

艾瑞克慢慢往外退出，又重新插回去，“如果你想要，”他循循善诱，“就结束我们的关系。”

“这个时候谈？”查尔斯并不想再过多思考，他无力地在艾瑞克耳边讲。

“比较有把握，”艾瑞克又往里面插了一段，得到了查尔斯迅速的反应，“我不该屈从于你了。”

查尔斯感觉着对方阴茎的嵌入，他完全败了，“如果这是你希望的。”他难掩难过地回答。

“但你知道我爱你。”艾瑞克吻他的耳朵。

新的星期从此开始了。

～*～

感情的事情，艾瑞克从来不愿意把它复杂化，比方说猜忌和暗语，他是懒得管理的，按理来说他的态度不会比查尔斯好，这是他的性格，然而谁想得到他正在为查尔斯思来想去。

查尔斯没再联系过他了，也许是工作太忙，也许是出差去了信号很差的地方，或者到哪个地方做慈善，总之艾瑞克从来没了解过查尔斯不跟他在一起的时候在干些什么，尽管他们在一起的时候也没有什么时间来增进对彼此生活的了解。

总的来说他对查尔斯的了解非常有限，要不是他作为公众人物总会有些时候登上电视银幕或者报刊杂志，艾瑞克将对他一无所知。

他们怎么能这样保持他们的关系？这不行。这便是为什么当艾瑞克发现他爱上查尔斯，他很恼火也很伤心，他发现自己无足轻重，假设查尔斯的确这么认为的话，真不好想象后果。

或许他要求太多了，那可是查尔斯•泽维尔。他能想都没想如果他们真的在一起的话，那会是一个公众笑话。或许，他应该努力变得更强，否则他配不上查尔斯的优秀，至少他得有一个博士学位——虽然查尔斯有两个，而且是在非常年轻的时候得到的，比他更加年轻。

脑子里两个想法抓住一切闲暇时间辩论。

放弃还是坚持？

他抛开繁重的思绪，把笔记本记号笔之类的东西收在一起，准备泡进图书馆，无论如何他都应该先做好当前的事情，脚踏实地是艾瑞克自己承认的优点。

爱上查尔斯绝对是他人生中最痛苦的事情之一，虽然美好的事情也前所未有。

查尔斯来电话的时刻总是非常有意思，艾瑞克会怀疑他是不是控制着自己身边的监控，像在酒吧里那种根本不算什么，就算艾瑞克花两个小时在游泳馆，他都能把握到手机在他手里的那一小会。

就在艾瑞克即将踏进图书馆的大门时，他的手机响了，他原本以为是室友的电话或者博导的，但是现实是，这通电话来自可能打错了的查尔斯——艾瑞克真的很没信心。

“你大概知道我正要进图书馆。”艾瑞克说道。

“噢，抱歉，”查尔斯语气听起来不错，“我不是有意的打断你的求知步伐的。”

“你有事情找我？”艾瑞克单刀直入，“还是只是慰问一下？这有点晚。”

“原谅我，艾瑞克，一周前我就跟你不在一个半球了，”查尔斯说，“但是我过两天就回纽约。”

“好的？”艾瑞克难猜准他到底要说什么。

“我想我们该正式着手我们的问题，”他说，“比方说如何处理过去发生的事情，已经以后要做些什么，这些事情都有必要聊聊……我订好了Ludlow酒店因为你说过你喜欢他们的阳台……”

“等等，你想‘以后’？”艾瑞克有些猝不及防。

那边沉吟了一下，可能正在思考，“我以为你的意思是这样，”查尔斯在努力克制自己的失措，“但如果你不想的话……”

“噢……非常……”艾瑞克才是被突如其来的对话弄得口吃，“这有点难以置信。”

“亲切的sort of句式，”查尔斯在那边不知道做了什么搞怪的表情，“你以为你不会拒绝我的。”

“这过于自信了，查尔斯，”艾瑞克的作用之二，还能消除总裁先生的自负，“你明白我很容易跟你背道而驰。”

电话那头有些杂音，兴许是查尔斯桌上的东西出了小问题，“你说的是对的，你该不会被我反激而拒绝吧？”他故意问。

“你也知道现在的我是自由身了，”艾瑞克在电话这头提醒道，“跟我做什么事情之前不应该先商量？”

查尔斯无奈地抿起嘴。

“好吧，让我们重新开始——这次也听听你的。”

——END？——


End file.
